


Cocoa & Cabins

by screamssetonfire



Series: Michael [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cabins, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hot Chocolate, Married Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: You & Michael celebrate your honeymoon at a cabin in Cle Elum, Washington.





	Cocoa & Cabins

You sighed, pulling the SUV into the spot in front of the snow covered cabin, happy to finally be off the road after 17 hours in the car, having decided to do the drive in one straight shot instead of spending the money on a hotel. The past 6 hours or so had been you driving since, once the snow really started covering things, Michael had insisted he wasn’t comfortable driving.

“ Babe… I’m from Australia. We don’t have snow like this. I don’t have the practice driving in this kind of weather that you do.” He had said, giving you a huge smile & fluttering his eyelashes.

You had narrowed your eyes at him in annoyance, but you’d rather be the one driving & knowing how to correct a car into sliding safely than risk getting into an accident & having Michael feel bad if anything happened to you.

You weren’t sure what had even possessed you to drive from Los Angeles to Cle Elum, Washington, which was almost 18 hours from LA & about an hour & a half outside Seattle, but you couldn’t have resisted the allure of an almost free honeymoon if you had wanted to.

A friend of your parents whom you’d known since you were little had offered the cabin to you to use if you wanted as a wedding present. It had been a couple months since your wedding, but you & Michael had decided to head up to the cabin for Christmas, this time of year being a special time in your relationship as it was when he had proposed to you. Both your mothers had protested, but you promised to visit after the holidays for a makeup Christmas.

You had initially wanted to go somewhere tropical, like Barbados or Hawaii, but once your friend pointed out that Michael was a little ghost baby & you’d most likely be too busy drooling over him shirtless on the beach to remember to sunscreen him, you decided a cabin in the Washington state woods was a better idea. Plus it gave you the perfect opportunity to disconnect from the world, get away from people and as much technology as possible, & just spend some time alone together.

You glanced over at your ridiculous husband, who had fallen asleep somewhere around the Washington/Oregon border & now had his face pressed against the window.

You briefly contemplated rolling the window down or opening the door on him, but decided that was a little too mean. Not to mention the payback war that would ensue. Instead you reached over, gently running your fingers through his hair.

“ Michael? Baby… we’re here. Wake up.” You said, prodding him a little as well.

He mumbled something that sounded distinctly like “we’ll never be there”, but with his face smooshed up against the glass it was hard to make out.

“ I swear to you, we finally made it.” You laughed. “Come on. I need you to get up because someone has to carry the bags in.”

“ You carry the bags in. Let me sleep.” Michael said, shifting in his seat so he wasn’t against the quickly cooling glass, no longer being kept warm by the heaters.

“ Michael, if you sleep out here, you’re going to freeze to death. I really don’t want to be a widow this soon.”

“ Ugh!” He grumbled, unbuckling & climbing out of the car, heading to the back to get the bags. “I probably wouldn’t freeze to death overnight. The coldest it's supposed to get is like 20. That’s not that cold.”

“You wouldn’t drive in snow cause you claimed you aren’t used to this kind of weather. Your kangaroo ass will freeze out here.” You said, joining him behind the truck, grabbing a bunch of the smaller bags, leaving him to the two big bags, & making your way towards the door.

“You’re probably right…” Michael reasoned, pulling out the larger suitcases, setting them briefly in the snow so he could shut the trunk. “I’d much rather be inside with you anyway. I’m sure there’s a fireplace & a nice cozy rug in front of it that would be perfect to--”

“We aren’t even in the house yet & you’re already trying to get laid?” Shaking your head at Michael & dropping an armload of bags on the porch, you fished the key out of your pocket, the lock opening with ease. “Do you ever think about anything else?”

“Not when I have such a pretty wife.” He said, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist, planting a kiss on your cheek.

“Oooh, okay, Mr. Smooth Talker.” You tipped your head back onto his shoulder, turning to look at him. “You’re just lucky I find your dirty mind endearing or I’d be trading you in for a proper gentleman.”

Bending down & scooping up the bags you had been carrying again, only to have Michael stop you.

“Wait, babe. I have to carry you over the threshold.” Michael said, picking you up bridal style & preparing to carry you into the house.

“Put me down. That’s only a thing at your own house.” You held tight around his neck, not entirely sure that he wouldn’t accidentally drop you.

“I didn’t get to carry you into our house though.” He pouted at you.

“Fine. Just don’t drop me or bang my head on the doorframe.”

Michael smiled one of his biggest smiles at you before swinging you, surprisingly, gracefully into the cabin & setting you down, wrapping you in his arms & pulling you to his chest.

“There. See? No injuries to either one of us.” Michael ducked his head down & pecked the tip of your nose.

“Amazing. I am very impressed. Now… how about you get our stuff in out of the snow, into the room, & unpacked while I make us some hot cocoa and then we can watch a movie?” You reached up & slipped your arms around Michael’s neck, threading your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. “My mom’s friend said there’s a small tv in the living room and a ton of old VHS tapes. Maybe we can find a cheesy 80s romcom.”

“I don’t want cocoa and 80s romcoms. I want to take you upstairs & fuck you til you can’t walk.”

“Michael Gordon! Honestly, you kiss your mother with that mouth? She would slap you upside the head if she heard you talking like that.” 

“So is that a yes then?” Michael asked hopefully.

“That’s a get your ass in gear & bring the bags in.” You patted his chest before stepping back & heading towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, heading back out to grab the bags & bring them in.

“Love you, too, Michael.” You shouted as he made his way past the kitchen, grumbling about how the sex drought that comes with marriage is already starting.

You laughed to yourself, opening cupboards trying to find the cocoa mix & mugs, finally finding the things you needed, taking two packets of the mix out and ripping them open into each of the mugs.

You set the water on to boil, using the time to check & see if there was milk, which, to no surprise, there wasn’t. You shrugged, figuring that Michael wouldn’t care since he didn’t seem to interested in the cocoa anyway & would no doubt try to convince you that making out was a better idea than watching the movie, which you would of course give in to.

“Hey, babe?” Michael suddenly appeared around the doorframe, startling you just as you started pouring the water into the mugs, spilling a bit of the hot water on the counter, thankfully missing your hand.

You took a deep breath, steadying yourself, before answering him.

“Yes?”

“I got all the stuff unpacked. I’m, uh, I’m gonna take a quick shower. Why don’t you pick a movie & get comfy on the couch while you wait? I promise I’ll be quick.”

“You better be quick. I’m not waiting all night to watch a movie.” You pointed your finger at him sternly.

“I will. Pick me something good & keep my cocoa hot for me.” Michael threw you a quick wink before disappearing back upstairs.

You grabbed the two mugs, making your way into the living room.

Trying the mugs down on the table, you wandered over to the shelf of movies, grabbing Say Anything off the shelf & popping it into the VCR. You picked up the afghan off the back of the couch & wrapped yourself in it, stretching out along the couch, giving your back the much needed rest it deserved.

The next thing you remembered was the movement of being carried, the softness of a bed beneath you, & Michael’s lips on your forehead.

“What time is it?” You muttered, opening your eyes to look up at your husband, who was sitting on the edge of the bed taking his socks off.

“10. You’ve been asleep for about half an hour.” He said, reaching back & smoothed your hair down.

“Quick shower, my ass.” You snatched his hand off your hair, bringing it to your mouth & kissing it.

“I tried. It’s a nice shower.” He said, shrugging.

“Well now we can’t watch a movie cause I’m too tired.” You sat up & swung your legs over the side of the bed. “I’m gonna get changed & then we can go to bed.”

You stood up, heading towards the bathroom to brush your teeth. A quick scan of the counter told you that the toothbrushes weren’t where they should be.

You walked back into the bedroom, noticing that none of the bags were unpacked.

“I thought you said you unpacked?” You asked, staring at Michael.

“I did…” He said, pointing to your phone chargers which were plugged in & laying across the nightstand. 

“I meant all the bags, Michael, not the phone chargers.” You walked over to the bags, unzipping your suitcase. “Help me unpack… for real this time.”

“Or… I have a better idea...”  He smiled and came over to you, leaning down and kissing your forehead before dropping his lips against yours, letting them linger for a couple of moments.

You smiled softly as he pulled back and bit your lip, backing you towards the bed til your knees hit the edge, pushing you down softly onto the bed and climbing over top of you.

“How about we leave the unpacking til tomorrow morning and do something that doesn’t require any clothes?”

He stroked up your arms, up over your shoulders, his hands coming to rest just above your cleavage, ducking his head down to kiss along your neck and collar bones.

You bit your lip, eyes fluttering shut from the feeling. His hands made their way back down, snaking their way up under your shirt, slipping it off, and sliding his hands under your bra.

“ Such a beautiful woman. I wouldn’t want to miss a chance to make you feel good.” He grinned. You smiled as Michael placed his lips on yours.

You deepened the kiss, swiping your tongue over his lips as he reached around unclasping your bra. He kept kissing you as you felt his hands slip your bra off.

“ And I sure as hell wouldn’t want to miss squeezing these perfect tits and watch them fill up my hands.” He moaned.

“ Oh my god.” You laughed, bringing your hands up to cover your face. “I love you so much, but sometimes you say things and I know you mean them to be sexy, but I just can’t...” You dissolved into a fit of giggles, threading your fingers into his hair and leaning up to try to kiss him, but missing because he pulled back.

“Listen, if you’re going to sass me when I try to be sexy, I’m gonna stop right now.” Michael said, pulling back and pinching your nipples harshly.

“No. I’ll stop, I’ll stop. I’m sorry, baby. I love you.” You said, kissing along his jaw to his ear, catching his earlobe between your teeth & biting down softly, knowing that always helps you get your way. “I’ll stop hassling you.”

“You better.” Michael growled, the sensation of your teeth on his ear going straight to his dick, pulling you in and kissing you roughly, teeth nipping at your bottom lip.

You detached your lips from Michael's as he stood up and took off his shirt, launching it somewhere behind him, and slipping his pants and boxers off. You took the chance to slide your jeans down your legs and off and off as well, pushing them to the end of the bed. You smiled as he came back to you, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in, allowing him to get settled between your legs. 

He smirked as his fingers danced across the top of your panties, dipping his fingers underneath. He stroked his finger over the soft material, pulling them off and wiggling his finger over your clit. Michael tilted your chin towards him as he ran the fingers of his other hand over your cheek, staring deeply into your eyes, before pulling you in for a kiss.

Michael let out a growl and you moaned into his mouth as you felt his finger slip into your entrance. You deepened the kiss and ground down onto his fingers. 

His other hand came to your clit putting pressure on your sensitive bud and rolling it between his fingers. 

You let out pathetic whines, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your hands through his hair, tugging lightly on the black and purple strands. His muscles were tensing as his pale fingers pumped in and out. You felt another finger circle your entrance as he thrust it into you. You leaned your head on his shoulder and let out a moan.

“Oh fuck...” You felt your first orgasm approaching and detached your lips from his. You ground your body down onto Michael's fingers.  “ Fuck... faster.”

He smiled, his fingers pounding into you at a rapid speed. You shut your eyes as your breathing quickened and you felt yourself clench. You came hard around his fingers, biting onto his shoulder and pulling on his hair. You opened your eyes, glancing at Michael.

Michael pulled his fingers out of you, letting out a small whine as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning in pure pleasure.

“ Fuck me...” he groaned.

You lifted your head, looking into his eyes. You leaned forward, close to his lips, making sure to rub yours against his softly.

He moaned, grinding his hips down against yours. He ducked his head, kissing and biting at your neck. You felt his teeth dig into your skin as he sucked and bit at the skin just below your ear. You whined as he ground down against you again. “You want my cock?”

“ Please.” You whispered, kissing him. He sat up and kissed you once again. 

He reached down, pumping himself a few times before roughly entering you. You moaned, tilting your head back as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You didn’t expect him to be this rough, not considering how slow things had started out, but god it felt amazing.

He grabbed your ass, kneeling on the bed, thrusting into you. His tip was rubbing against your walls as you scraped your nails down his back. He looked so wrecked as he watched his dick move in and out.

“ Fuck” he rasped, his voice cracking a bit. He brushed his hair back off his face and shut his eyes, his hips grinding into you. He leaned over and captured your lips. The smell was a mixture of his cologne and sweat as his hips sped up and he thrust deeper.

“ I’m going to cum…” Michael moaned. 

You swallowed thickly as you shut your eyes, biting on his shoulder as you felt his tip brush against your g-spot. You felt his dick pulse inside of you as he roughly grabbed ahold of your hips, letting out a whine and coming inside you. You watched his face contort in pleasure.

That's all it took for your orgasm to hit. You shut your eyes as it hit hard, taking over your whole body. He pulled out of you, rolling to the side & laying on his back next to you on the bed. 

You shifted, resting your head on his sweaty chest and slinging an arm across his stomach, opening your eyes to look up at Michael.

“Looks like that shower was a wasted effort.” You muttered, turning a bit to press a soft kiss to his chest.

“Uh… yeah… see, the thing is… I, maybe, might have actually been playing with an Xbox I found in the room across the hall.” Michael said, tensing up & rushing out the second half of the sentence.

“Of course you did. Lucky for you, I’m too tired to be mad about it right now. Maybe tomorrow I’ll think of something for you to do to make it up to me, but right now, I’d very much like to sleep.” You snuggled closer against his side, maybe digging your fingers into his side a little harder than you had been before, & drifted off to sleep to the sound of Michael’s breathing. 


End file.
